


Nights Without A Flame

by Berrymutt



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Flametail's Death, Jayfeather is only briefly mentioned, Lake territories, Littlecloud lost his flame, New Territories, Sad Littlecloud, ShadowClan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrymutt/pseuds/Berrymutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Littlecloud's first night after the death of Flametail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Without A Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings again! This is my second posting on AO3! This time it's not A Fanfiction based off of the game OFF but A Warrior Cat Fanfiction about one of my favorite characters of all time Littlecloud! I also grew to love Flametail too and is the ONLY child of Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw that I actually liked sadly he had to die. I always found Littlecloud being completely heartbroken at the death of his apprentice/friend that I had to write about it. I'm so sorry if I give anyone the feels I know I got feels when writing this.

He had been going through the storage, throwing out out and dried up leaves, shrived up berries that smelled over ripe. His light colored tabby tail curling over tiny, thick paws. A low purr rumbled deep inside the mucus coated chest of the cat. Light blue eyes that were slightly glazed over looked onto the multiple kinds of medicines that were stacked neatly in small piles before him. Using A fore paw, the small light colored tabby pushed the good herbs back where he normally stored the medicines. Causing the cat to use his back paws to push the bad herbs away into their own pile that would be buried soon. A loud and surprising yowl from A she-cat ran into the tabby's ears, the yowl was shockingly loud and piercing. He jumped up on his own instincts, making himself move forward before bounding out of his den and to the direction of the yowl.

Are they under attack? What was going on? Littlecloud did not know when his body lashed out into the clearing of the Shadowclan camp. The familiar scents and pelts of the creamy furred Dawnpelt, and the dark stripped tabby Tigerheart came into view from Littlecloud's hazy eyes as he then noticed that it was Dawnpelt who had yowled. Their parents, Tawnypelt A grey, black, and copper colored tortoiseshell followed by Rowanclaw A golden mixed with ginger tabby tom, raced to their children with A look of alarm in both of their faces. They were much faster than Littlecloud was as he stiffly made his way towards the family his thick, chubby legs slowing carrying him. 

The rest of the clan in camp gathered around them soon enough whispering among each other. Dawnpelt had pressed her head into her father's chest as soon as he pressed himself against his daughter and started licking between her ears. Tawnypelt had wrapped her multicolored tail around her son Tigerheart's body and was stroking it up and down with the tip of her tail while whispering soothing words into his ears. Littlecloud came into A stop in front of the family, his tail tip twitching and his head cocked to one side as he watched the family. He noticed Tigerheart's stare leave him and avoided his gaze, his tabby face hidden by his mother's chest fur. Dawnpelt had seen Littlecloud's icy blue confused eyes as she emerged her head from under her father's chin, his licks coming to A complete stop.

''He's...Flametail...He's dead...Flametail is dead.'' She meowed softly. 

Littlecloud felt his heart break into two. His throat went dry, his legs weakened and threatened to give out. Icy blue eyes turning into two large orbs full of shock and sadness. Murmurs among other clanmates grew louder as Rowanclaw coughed awkwardly, then got onto all four of his legs. Littlecloud saw Tawnypelt nod to her mate as the deputy made his way over to Blackstar who had arrived from the mouth of is den, yet Littlecloud whipped his head back to the creamy furred she-warrior who was now standing in front of him.

''I'm sorry, I saw it happen, we were standing on the ice acting like furballs and...'' She paused her ears flicking, her large soft eyes full of sadness turned into anger and grief. ''It was Jayfeather,...Jayfeather killed Flametail.''

Littlecloud gaped his mouth wide open like he was about to speak, but he stopped himself and just nodded. His normally wide, and rounded cat ears had been flattened against his small and wide tabby stripped head. ''I'm so sorry Littlecloud'', the she-cat whispered and turned around to be nuzzled by her mother. Tawnypelt nodded to him with her own large sad eyes as she flanked her two living children, finally Littlecloud spoke.

''We need to prepare his body'' he meowed softly. Dawnpelt shook her head, her face sinking deeper into Tawnypelt's shoulder. 

''We don't have his body, he...he drowned.'' Her sadness split over onto Littlecloud who dipped his head respectfully, and spun around pacing his old frame towards his den.

Upon entering the Medicine Cat den, Littlecloud climbed into his nest quickly. His entire body shook, his chest heaving by A short, yet sharp intake of air. His legs gave out making his chest crush against his folded legs. A long, flat, flesh colored tongue darted out for air as his chest gasped, and heaved for air the mucus inside making it hard to breath.

The tiny tabby tom was gulping down puffs of air in no time. His mind blank, and his breath hot and short. it took A few minutes in time, but sooner than later it seemed that the old tabby cat had finally calmed down some. The icy blue eyes that made his young self quite handsome were how half lidded. His jaw slacked open letting steam and moist breath out, his deep breathing was now calming down to A more relaxing pant.

Why? His mind now turned quickly, spewing out an endless amount of questions. Why did he have to die? Littlecloud was extremely over joyed when he found out that the little ginger with A reddish hue tom who was just A tiny furball for A kit back then wanted to become A Medicine Cat. Littlecloud knew that his mentor Runningnose had taught him well, and that he would use the teaching method that Runningnose taught him to Flametail. After Flametail began his apprenticeship did Littlecloud know that Flametail was much more of an apprentice to him.

The young, thick pelted with A soft touch cat had been A friend to him. A close friend in fact, the only other cats who had been able to fill this spot was his old friend Whitethroat, and his mentor Runningnose. Cinderpelt who was another old friend of his, another Medicine cat in face could have filled in this close friend spot as well. Fact was that no matter how hard Littlecloud thought about his old friends, he always remembered that they were all dead.

Now Flametail was gone too. It was too real, and too unfair. He was old, Littlecloud would give anyone who called him old that. He was an old and sick cat, who had aching joins locked into his short and fat legs. He had hoped to die peacefully, to die in his sleep due to old age. Littlecloud knew for sure that Flametail could take over his duties and raise his own apprentice to greatness. The old cat dreamed of meeting Flametail's own apprentice and watch them both work as A team to cure illness.

His ears shot up suddenly, and twitched. The whispering of his clanmates came into earshot as his head was currently burrowed into his front paws. He caught the meows of ''Give him time'' and ''Leave him alone for now'' inside of his rounded ears. A low growl rumbled inside his chest. 'Leave me alone'? 'Give me time'? His lips curled into A snarl, he was completely heartbroken and ruined!

You could give all the time in the world to him, and yet this could never be healed regardless of time. His apprentice is dead! The young cat he trusted and taught the most was dead! Nothing could take this back. Nothing could make him feel better. Like always the friends he becomes close to die first. Why couldn't it be him?

Littlecloud yowled quietly into the moss that made up his nest. His body quivering, and the tip of his tail twitching he snorted and grunted wildly. His claws had unshedded A long time ago, and it was just now that Littlecloud forced his claws into the materials of his nest. Claws hooked under his nest and dug up pieces of moss and bracken as the small tabby let out long, low grumbles and hissed into his chest fur. You could say he was throwing A fit, and in some ways he was. Littlecloud just wanted his friend back more than ever now.

Soft moonlight glowed into the pine smelling, bracken and thorn covered roof that made up the Shadowclan Medicine cat den. It had been some time since Littlecloud's little outbreak inside his den. No one had tried to talk to him, or bother him at all. Maybe they could hear his yowling in agony? Who knows, it was just now that Littlecloud had settled himself down.

Tucking his short and stubby paws under his thick chest, the tabby rested his chin against his paws. His blue eyes stared into nothingness, both full of sadness and despair. He had let his tail pace back and forth against his back paws, to his belly fur. The tom had to sigh through his nose, it was already hard to sleep without the amount of mucus that build-ed up inside of him but now it was even harder to sleep without Flametail.

The ginger tom was like an actual flame, bright and warm. Friendly and relaxing like A gentle fire upon layers of wood. He brought happiness to Littlecloud that he couldn't explain. Without his blue eyes and reddish face gaze it was like all the joy had been sucked out of the world. His flame had died out, and he was never coming back.

Littlecloud thought back to what Dawnpelt had said. 'Jayfeather killed Flametail'. He couldn't think about it, he just couldn't. The blind, silver tabby of Thunderclan never seemed like A murderer and Medicine cats never harmed each other. It just didn't seem right, it even left A sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach. He should try to sleep, to get all of this stress out of him.

He tucked his face under his paws, and grunted softly. His den felt cold and unwanting not like before. His mind pleaded and begged for sleep, as it was after moonhigh before the tabby tom drifted off into A gentle, and relaxing slumber. His breathing relaxed some, and the cat finally looked at peace after A day like this. It was just that his flame that kept him going was gone. It was gone forever, and never to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I hope I didn't give anyone the major feels, I'm so sorry if I did. Even tho I'm not A huge fan of the newer Warrior books I actually really like the medicine cat duo connection we got with Littlecloud and Flametail. Heck I even loved that we got to see everything from A cat that's not from Thunderclan (I'm only counting the legit books for this one not the Super Editions, E-Books, Mangas, Etc.) and actually get to see and experience the new Shadowclan territory through the eyes of A Shadowclan Cat.
> 
> If you are curious about contacting me in any way there are links below to help you with that. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic of mine, it really means alot to me. Have A nice day everyone!
> 
> Tumblr: http://berrymuttbb.tumblr.com/  
> DeviantArt: http://berrymutt.deviantart.com/


End file.
